Personal jewellery, such as rings, necklaces, bracelets, etc., are expensive items which can be of great value to their owners. Items of jewellery typically comprise a precious stone set in a mounting which itself may be composed of a precious metal, such as gold, platinum or silver. Both the gem stone and the mounting may be extremely expensive individually, but the combination may be crafted together by a skilled smith to produce a work of extreme value. Furthermore, as items of jewellery are often given as gifts to commemorate special occasions, such as birthdays, anniversaries, engagements and weddings, they are frequently of significant sentimental value to the wearer.
A common problem experienced by wearers and owners of items of jewellery is that the precious gem stone becomes loose in its setting and may become dislodged. This may occur due to the age of the jewellery or if it is subjected to a jolt or shock, for example if a ring falls from the wearer's finger onto the ground. Typically the gem stone will ‘work loose’ over an extended period of time, following such a jolt or shock. The wearer of the jewellery is generally unaware that the precious stone has become dislodged from its setting and consequently doesn't realise that there is a problem. Unfortunately the result all too often is that the precious stone eventually works free of the setting and is lost, causing both financial and often personal loss for the wearer. Although the owner may replace the stone (often at significant expense) with a similar gem, the stone may have held significant sentimental value and consequently can never truly be replaced.
The present invention addresses the problem of alerting the wearer or owner of an item of jewellery to the fact that the precious stone has become loose or dislodged from its setting. Until this time, the only method of checking that the stone is firmly held within its setting is for an experienced jeweller or smith to inspect it. This can be both expensive and time-consuming, relying on the owner visiting the jewellers, and may not prevent losses occurring between such visits. The present invention provides a means of immediately alerting the wearer the moment that the stone becomes loosened or dislodged from its setting so that remedial action may be taken swiftly.